A Feudal Fairytale ::Rewritten::
by T.wisted I.mmortal
Summary: ..::..REWRITTEN..::.. Once apon a time there was a Handsome King and a Beautiful Queen. The Queen loved the king but the King held no love for the Queen... MF,Lime,Lemon


-1**A Feudal Fairy Tale**

_-By _TwistedImmortal

_Posted: 11/6/2005_

_Words: 1431_

_Rewritten: 12/19/2005_

_Reposted: 01/16/2005_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters in this story. I do not make any money off of them at all and this applies to the other chapters of this story that I write. But the idea/plot of the story was mine.

**A/N: **Hey I know I said I wouldn't post this chapter till February 16th but I couldn't wait any longer. I had to know what you guy think. To those who haven't read this story it has been rewritten. To those you who have read this story I hope you enjoy the new and improved version.

**Chapter One**

Prologue

_**Feudal era **_

Once upon a time there was a handsome king and a beautiful queen. The king didn't hold love for his queen, though the queen loved her king with all her heart. All he wished for was a heir for his kingdom. So the queen gave him his heir and her only son out of her love for him.

Several nights later the Lord decided it was time to produce and heir so he could truly be happy by having his human lover as a mate. That night the King beat his Lady while ruthlessly raping her. From that night on the Queen was lost inside her own mind only taking care of herself enough to keep her child alive.

Several months later the queen gave birth to a baby boy with silver hair and gold eyes, and on his forehead he bore the marks of royalty a crescent moon. The queen was delighted to have such a beautiful baby. She held the baby for what seemed forever. Fore the Lord was out on a hunt and wasn't to return for another two moons. Well at least that's what she wanted to believe, but deep down she knew he was a human women. But to her dismay her time was cut short with her beloved son. One moon after the child was born the King returned.

The lady walked to her window and gazed out at the moon. She then gazed down at her beloved son, fore she knew this was the last time she would see him.

She then turned her attention to the moon outside the window. She then came to a decision. A decision that would truly keep her son safe. Safe from the spell she knew her mate had been under.

She walked to her bed and pulled out a amulet from under her pillow. The necklace glowed in the moonlight.

She walk back over to her window. She then placed the amulet over her son's head, and tucked it inside his blanket away from prying eyes.

The Lord growled angrily as his servant, disliking the news. The Lord walked to his study and slammed the doors shut making it rattle on it's hinges.

After hours of thinking he came to a decision. A decision he would come to regret.

The King walked slowly to his mated door. He stopped just before entering, thinking that it would be over soon.

The King processed and kicked in his Lady's door. He faltered for a moment at the site before him. His mate was holding his son. Thoughts were racing through the Kings head. Why was he even doing this, this was the thought that he kept on coming back to.

The lady looked up as her mate looked at with a strange emotion in his eyes. An emotion she had never seen on his face before. Maybe just maybe there was hope he would let her live.

This emotion quickly disappeared from the Lords eyes, making her lose hope of living. She started crying for wasn't ready to part with her son. She pleaded with the Lord to let her live. This only served to enrage him. So as he held on to the baby he walked up to her and thrust his hand though her heart. The baby started to scream as blood gushed every where.

The Lord looked down at his son in deep regret. Fore he never wanted to kill his mate, but he didn't know what had came over him.

He walked out the door and looked at the frightened servants aligning the opposite walls. The Lord game them orders to bury her decently and to give her a marked grave by the lake.

_**Ten years later **_

The baby boy now half way grown was cold, emotionless. Fore he knew the truth behind his mother's death. He knew how his father killed his mother. Although it didn't matter the Lord was always away. He only returned home once every year. In those ten years he never saw his son once. While he was home the child for forbidden to leave his chambers. But this time it would be different.

Several nights later the Lord returned to visit his lands. The young boy stood atop the stairs, looking down at his father and his knew mate. The Lord had finally brought the wench home.

The Lord claimed he had fallen in love with the human, and he had mated with her. This angered the son. Fore the son held a great hatred toward the disgusting wench. She was the reason why his mother died. The boys father could see his hatred toward the human and forbid him to come near her in fear of him killing her.

Several months later the human woman gave birth to a baby boy, the baby boy had gold eyes and silver hair, but on top of his head were Inu ears. Unlike the older boy he didn't have the markings of royalty, so he would have no chance of becoming the heir, unlike the other child.

This angered the human woman fore she didn't truly love the Lord. All she wanted was a title and a strong son. The child stood with his ear pressed against the door listening in on the human's conversation. He had learned that she planed to kill his father and him So she could rule over the Western Lands. He also learned that the wench had also put a spell on his father making hate his mother, and in the end kill her.

The boy ran to tell his father but he didn't believe his son. He thought he was making it up because he hated the human. The child told him how he killed his mother because of that wench. This angered the Lord greatly.

So later that night after the Lord had a heated discussion with his mate. He went to find his son. The Lord had beat his son, but he didn't know why.

This pleased the human women. A few nights later the Lord took the women to bed. As they were rutting she pulled out a blade and stabbed him in the heart.

The older boy smelt the blood and ran to his fathers room. He seen as the wench stabbed his father five times the last stabbing him in the throat . This enraged the boy his eyes turned red in blood lust. He rushed to were the wench was laughing madly. He grabbed her by the neck and let the poison from his claws burn her skin and slowly kill her. Her maid rushed in and stabbed the boy in the arm the boy turned and slit the maids throat.

The boy walked over to his father's fallen body. The Lord told his son that he was sorry for killing his mother, fore he did love his mother but human had cast a spell on him making him hate her. The Lord also told the boy how he loved him.

The son had his father buried next to his mother. He had finally realized why his mother had stayed after being treated horribly, it was out of love.

A week after their deaths the Lords and Ladies of the other three lands met in the western lands. They were there to see if the boy would prove to be a good Lord. That night he was deemed Lord of the Western lands.

The baby boy was given to a human family in a village several miles away from the castle. And every year the older boy would check up on his half brother to see if he lived.

And that is the tale of The Great Betrayal. The End.

_**End Of Chapter**_

**A/N: **This chapter is kind of short but it's longer then the original chapter. Remember please review. Chapter Two is completed but I won't be posting it for awhile, unless I get reviews. LOL.

_**Remember Please Read and Review**_

TwistedImmortal


End file.
